


First Thing on the Wake-Up

by blueberrytea



Series: Moments [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Jeez, M/M, short thing, thomas have some control over yourself for goddess's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytea/pseuds/blueberrytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4. 	<em>Thomas didn’t say anything to that, hoping that somehow he could go through the entire day without talking about Ben and the Banishment. The subject only made him sick and guilty, so he moved on to something else. “So why’d you come wake me up?”</em><br/><em>“What, don’t like seein’ my face first thing on the wake-up?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing on the Wake-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man this is crap but writer's block AND I JUST GOT A REALLY BIG PART IN A PLAY  
> Also this references that one time when Newt had morning breath  
> ALSO these haven't really been connected until now but I decided I'd try that because ongoing stories might be more interesting??  
> Gimme feedback. Comment to your heart's content. Thanks for staying with me!  
> (p.s. I'm going to try and make the next one a more satisfying length because this was disappointing)

4\.         _Thomas didn’t say anything to that, hoping that somehow he could go through the entire day without talking about Ben and the Banishment. The subject only made him sick and guilty, so he moved on to something else. “So why’d you come wake me up?”_

_“What, don’t like seein’ my face first thing on the wake-up?”_

 

Thomas snorted. His automatic response of ‘no’ was waiting on his tongue, but his speech betrayed him at the last second.

“I didn’t say that.” He glanced at Newt, who grinned.

“Well, look who’s decided to be a right charmer?” Newt pinched Thomas’s cheek. Thomas blushed and batted his hand away. “Trying to get on my good side, are ya?” Thomas smirked.

 _I don’t think you have a bad side,_ he thought. But he managed not to say that.

“I already let you sleep,” Newt continued. “That’s as good as you’re going to get today. I got you with the Track-Hoes.”

“Track-Hoes?”

“In the gardens.”

“Isn’t that where you work?” Thomas nearly smacked a hand over his mouth. It seemed to have a mind of its own. Before he could do anything, a dark cloud passing over Newt’s face stopped him.

“Yeah,” The boy said without hesitation. “I guess you’ll be seein’ a lot of my face today, Tommy. Now up with you, we’ve got work to do.” Newt stood. Thomas was a bit hung up on the flicker in Newt’s expression, but he tried to put it out of his mind.

“You should brush your teeth before you do anything,” Thomas remarked, standing and stretching. Newt laughed.

“Why, Tommy? You planning on kissing me?” Thomas choked on nothing and tried to cover up by coughing. “Come on, get your shuck behind over here. You need to eat.” He gestured for Thomas to follow him. Thomas did, trailing behind the other boy on their way to the kitchen.

“Maybe.” Thomas really didn’t care anymore. He didn’t. His brain had lost control and a surge of affection toward Newt had commandeered his emotions.

“Maybe what?” Newt asked, keeping his eyes forward.

“Maybe I am planning to kiss you.” Thomas had the sensation of skydiving without a parachute. “You’d never know.” Newt looked back at him, a puzzled but fond expression on his features.

“I said I’d like to have you around, not marry ya.” He beamed and turned away. “Bloody outdoing yourself today, Tommy.” His soft words carried back to Thomas, who soaked them up like they were sunshine.

He really needed to cut it out if he was going to keep his dignity.


End file.
